Tricked!
by Casstella Millatea
Summary: Pelajaran yang didapat Boboiboy, jangan pernah mengerjai Fang (meskipun itu April Mop sekalipun) kalau tidak mau kena batunya. A fanfiction dedicated for April fools. Authornya kekurangan asupan fanfiction FangBoy.


**Tricked?!**

 **Boboiboy punya Monsta. Author cuma pinjam chara.**

 **Pairnya tetap Fang x Boboiboy.**

 **Warningnya sama kayak fanfic-fanfic yang lain.**

 **Yang nggak suka, jangan baca.**

 **Well, have fun!**

 **.**

 **A fanfiction dedicated for April fools event. Sekaligus dalam rangka author kekurangan asupan FangBoy.**

 **.**

Fang sedang stress. Semenjak pagi dia tidak bisa fokus. Padahal hari libur itu seperti sekarang itu bisa dimanfaatkan buat bermesraan bareng pacar. Tapi apa daya. Pacarnya yang imut itu tiba-tiba saja minta putus lalu marah-marah. Entahlah, Boboiboy sedang PMS mungkin.

Ingatannya terngiang pada saat Boboiboy memutuskannya tadi pagi.

 _ **"Kita putus! Kamu lebih sayang sama dia kan?!"**_

 _ **Tanpa bicara sepatah kata apapun, Boboiboy langsung pergi dengan gerakan kilat.**_

 _'Klise. Cih. Apa juga maksudnya?! Padahal aku cuma deket sama Boboiboy sendiri terus Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Kenapa Boboiboy jadi begitu?!'_ Fang membatin sambil mencak-mencak.

Sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut pengendali bayang itu. Mulai dari kebun binatang sampai bahasa asing keluar semua. Tapi dia berhenti saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

"Dari Boboiboy?" Alisnya mengkerut.

 _ **'Fang temui aku di taman dekat kedai Tok Aba jam enam nanti. Aku tunggu.'**_

"Apa maunya?" Meski mulutnya bicara begitu, hatinya masih kangen. Eaa. Diliriknya jam tangan yang setia melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam lima lebih tujuh.

Fang mengambil jaketnya lalu melangkah keluar rumah hantunya. Jalannya sejalan dengan warteg langganannya. Sekalian kan? Makan dulu, baper kemudian.

.

And here he is, waiting for Boboiboy to come. Fang memilih bersandar di salah satu pohon sambil memperhatikan Boboiboy yang sedang membantu Tok Aba. Fang memilih tempat yang cukup jauh dari kedai demi menghindari keadaan kedai yang ramai. Setelah kedai cukup sepi, Boboiboy membisikkan sesuatu pada Tok Aba. Lalu berjalan ke arah Fang.

Fang tidak bergerak, tapi otaknya sudah membuat list pertanyaan yang akan dia tanyakan ke Boboiboy.

"H-hai, Fang." Sapa Boboiboy setelah berada di jarak pandang Fang. Fang tidak menjawab.

"W-well...?" Boboiboy sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Kenapa?" Fang memulai.

"E-eh?"

"Kenapa kamu minta putus?" Tanya Fang sambil menatap tajam Boboiboy.

Boboiboy tidak menjawab, hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu, Fang melihat pundak Boboiboy bergetar. _'Apa dia menangis? Ada apa?'_ Fang merasa bersalah entah kenapa.

"F-Fang.."

Boboiboy mendongakkan kepalanya. Fang terbelalak. Tidak ada jejak airmata disana, tapi sebuah senyum lebar yag mengembang di wajah manis Boboiboy.

 **"APRIL MOP!"** Seru Boboiboy sambil menerjang Fang dan tertawa keras.

"Aku nggak percaya kamu termakan jebakan April Mop ku!"

 _W-wait... Hari ini tanggal 1 April... April fools... That means.._

"Jadi aku dikerjain?!" Seru Fang yang tiba-tiba jadi lola.

"Ehehehe yup!"

Fang menatap Boboiboy lama. "Kita nggak jadi putus 'kan?"

"Enggak lah! Nggak mungkin dan nggak mau!"

Perempatan muncul di dahi Fang. Sejurus kemudian, seringai menyeramkan menghiasi wajah pacar Boboiboy itu. "Ooohhh. Jadi sekarang sudah berani ngerjain aku ya?"

Boboiboy yang baru sadar kalau dia membuat sebuah keputusan yang salah hanya diam. _'Mati aku...'_ batinnya pasrah.

Tanpa babibu, Fang melumat bibir Boboiboy yang kecil. Menghisapnya perlahan sebelum memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Boboiboy. Fang mengulangi kegiatannya itu selama beberapa kali sampai akhrinya berhenti. Fang mengamati 'hasil karyanya' pada pacarnya itu, bibir Boboiboy sampai bengkak dibuatnya. Oh oh! Jangan lupakan wajah Boboiboy yang sudah semerah lipstick makcik kantin. Benar-benar manis!

Fang kembali menyeringai. "Hari ini, kita malam mingguan di rumahku ya? Akan kubuat kau tidak bisa berjalan besok pagi."

Boboiboy hanya pasrah pada saat Fang menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membawanya ke rumah hantu Fang. Pura-pura tidak tahu dengan tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya. Boboiboy hanya bisa berdoa agar Fang tidak benar-benar akan membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan.

Boboiboy juga menyesal susah mengerjai Fang. Ingatkan Boboiboy agar tidak mengerjai Fang lagi tahun depan.

 _ **Good luck ne, Boboiboy.**_

 **.**

 **Tehehehe April Mop, guys! Tsuya mau kasih satu hadiah untuk meramaikan fandom Boboiboy dan mengembalikan fanfic FangBoy yang semakin lama semakin menghilang.**

 **Say, Tsuya cuma mau ngomong... Review please... Satu review kalian itu berharga sekali lho! Kalian nggak tau aja, di fanfic Tsuya sebelumnya, tiap ada review, Tsuya pasti langsung teriak kesenengan. Ah, maaf jadi curhat.**

 **Satu review kalian, satu nyawa buat Tsuya! /eleh.**

 **So please, RnR!**

 **With regards,**

 **Casstella Millatea.**


End file.
